


[Podfic] How Subtle the Links

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bajor, Bajoran history, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ro Laren and Kira Nerys meet at the opening of a Bajoran Occupation Memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How Subtle the Links

**Author's Note:**

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Star%20Trek/TNG-DS9HowSubtletheLinks_zpse8721093.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:39:10 

_**Music:** Haikuesque (When She Laughs), by Bibio_

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/t5h1mb4nbdqbak9m69gk) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/1erct7kitwcji8zg80cx)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Makeout Sessions 3 at [audiofemme](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org) in celebration of International Day of Femslash 2013.


End file.
